vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dynamo
Summary Dynamo (ダイナモ Dainamo) is a character from the Mega Man X series that first appeared in Mega Man X5; he was hired by Sigma to knock the abandoned Eurasia Space Colony out of orbit. He appears twice in both cases to interfere with the mission (whether it's getting the Enigma ready or preparing the Shuttle). Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Dynamo Origin: Mega Man X Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Reploid, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Energy Blasts, Expert Swordsman and Marksman Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought with X and Zero on numerous occasions) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and travel speed via teleporters Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Survived every one of his fights with the Maverick Hunters) Stamina: Limitless (As a Robot, he should not fatigue) Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His default buster and his D-Saber. Intelligence: Dynamo is a skilled mercenary who was handpicked by Sigma to sabotage X's and Zero's plans to stop the fall of the Eurasian colony. While he's skilled enough to keep up with the Maverick Hunters, he ultimately outclassed by them every time due to his own arrogance, turning tail to run and live another day rather than face death like most Mavericks. He is also conscious enough to acknowledge his weaknesses and begin gathering Nightmare Souls to increase his power, but even then he is hopelessly defeated and forced to run to save his life. Weaknesses: Dynamo is prone to arrogance and treats most fights as if they were for sport, Rarely getting serious until he's on the verge of defeat. He is susceptible to Wing Spiral, W-Shredder, Meteor Rain and the Ensuizan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'D Blade:' Dynamo throws his saber at the current location and it boomerangs back to him. He can also spin his saber to use it as a shield. **'D Blade Kai:' Dynamo throws three to five spinning blades at his target over few seconds, the blades will boomerang back to Dynamo. If the enemy attacks one of the blades, the blade will fly off the screen. **'D Blade Ran:' Dynamo jumps to the center of the battlefield and spins his saber in front of him, firing up to eight spinning blades which can either return to him, keep flying in their general direction, or home in on the specified target. *'Tsubame Gaeshi:' Dynamo jumps up and quickly swings his saber downward. *'Trick Shot:' Dynamo jumps up and shoots straight down. The blast will split when it reaches the ground and the two new blasts will move horizontally until they leave the arena. *'Earth Gaizer:' Dynamo jumps to the edge of the arena and charges energy in his hand. He then slams his fist into the ground three times, lasers will fall from the sky to the floor between each fist slam. **'Earth Gaizer Kai:' Dynamo jumps to one side of the screen and punches the ground causing lasers to shoot up in front of him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Reploids Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters